lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Dresdan
Dresdan is a very large independant city that sits on Lake Dresdan and is the capital of the Republic of Dresdan. The City is ruled over by a Senate who decide on the major decisions of the Town but otherwise its basically controlled by three major Houses controlling different sections of the Town. Dresdan lies as the main source of trade amongst those wishing to trade before reaching either Westbride, or Pfeildorf in the north and this has made it extensively rich. Though once part of Numeron, the blood of the Numenor no longer runs in Dresdan, and the only reminder of this old tie is the names of landmarks throughout the city. In the place of the old Atlantians the region has become dominated by the Vandals and this makes it the furthest north region dominated by the Vandals as opposed to the Teutons, and the Jutes to the north. Dresdan is dominated religiously by two major religions in the form of the Dragonoph worshippers, and the Cult of Sigmar of which the Dragonoph followers have the numbers, but this has always been a close divide as Gilneas has always supported the Dragonoph followers while Lorraine, and The Empire have always supported the Cult of Sigmar. The city of Dresdan is dominated by the Triumverate of which consists of the three most powerful houses in the Republic in the form of House Catridge, Munitz, and Bass. House Catridge was once one of the largest of the houses but it was silently massacred during the events of the Fire Sale and has been the focus of annexx by many of the other nobles for many years now. House Bass is the richest of the houses, and this has historically allowed them to counter-balance the military might of House Catridge, and the influence of House Munitz. House Munitz is the newest of the big three and it proved itself by annihiliating the previous House Heety and taking their role on the Triumverate. Dresdan becomes a major element of the story during the events of the short story Dresdan of which begin after End of Darkness completed. Dresdan features several POV characters from Dresdan and has been the only true mentions of Dresdan outside of small mentions during the main story, but it was tied heavily into the Vampire stories as they have great interest in Dresdan, as well as Hogwarts as Dresdan lies south of Hogwarts. Dresdan was founded in the ancient days by the Franks who were dominant at the time before the coming of the Empire of Numeron. The Franks would lose their dominance, and their population in the area as the Atlantians supplemented them for centuries until they were completely gone. When the Downfall of Numeron led to the decline of the Atlantians the city would remain a part of Arnor of which meant that it was constantly under threat from the regions north of it that hated Arnor. After constant fighting it finally left Arnor, and would remain neutral for years until during the Great Migration the region was overrun with Vandals of whom pushed out the Atlantians and came to dominate the city. Now a Vandal city it became extremely trade and merchant oriented, and this led to a massive increase in wealth for the town. History Early History Part of Numeron Part of Arnor War in Arnor City Layout The city of Dresdan would be formed around the port section of the city and then overtime it has expanded to connect the port with the massive fortress of Tower City. Over time as different groups including the Jutes, and Spaniards have entered the city they have formed sections of the city where they have become the dominent group including El Sids Square for the Spaniards and the Hill of Luti for the Jutes. Ilsarrion Landing This is the precinct of the city that represents the Fishing yards, as well as the port that the city uses to send trade down the Rhile, and up the Basberus. House Catrdige has historically held a major position of dominence over the port of the city which has always allowed them to control the whims of the city, and this has continued despite their horrifying losses during the Fire Sale. Tower City The City that stands on the Hill is the part of the city that contains the Noblest families residence, as well as the Dresdan Keep. The Congress, and Senate buildings sit in this Precinct Orrastar Market Orrastar Market is the main marketplace of the city of Dresdan and located on an island it is connected to the city by a series of bridges constructed to conect the island. House Catridge has historically hosted control of the district through House Grondelheim of whom controls the policing of the district and thus the charging of fees on the market traders. Underbelly The Underbelly is a distinctly unique element of the city of Dresdan and comprises the mines that run beneath the city from what is believed to have once been a smaller dwarven Hold, and since the growth of Dresdan these mines have become the home of the criminal, and poorest element of the city of Dresdan. Hill of Luti The Hill of Luti is located in the eastern part of Dresdan and is the location of Jut Castle and the center of the Jutes in the city of Dresdan. Known for being extremely isolated from the rest of the city the population of the Hill of Luti have continued to use the language of the Jutes not adopting the Germanic of the remainder of the population and bascially most of Europe and because of this they are extremely isolated. Mittalmar Plaza Mittalmar Plaza is the center of the Sigmarite religion in the city of Dresdan and contains the large Temple of Sigmar as well as the estates of the numerous Sigmarite noble families of the city of Dresdan. Flavianas Fields El Sid's Square El Sid's Market is a relatively new section of the city constructed following the immigration of the Spanish refugees entering the city and its location on the north eastern section of Dresdan has become the home of the Spaniards in the city of Dresdan. Goverment The city of Dresdan is dominated by the Triumverate of which consists of the three most powerful houses in the Republic in the form of House Catridge, Munitz, and Bass. House Catridge was once one of the largest of the houses but it was silently massacred during the events of the Fire Sale and has been the focus of annexx by many of the other nobles for many years now. House Bass is the richest of the houses, and this has historically allowed them to counter-balance the military might of House Catridge, and the influence of House Munitz. House Munitz is the newest of the big three and it proved itself by annihiliating the previous House Heety and taking their role on the Triumverate. The Dresdan Triumverate The Dresdan Triumverate is made up of the three large houses of House Catridge, House Munitz, and House Bass of which all three control a significant amount of power within the city and hold their positions without legal ability to change them. *'House Catridge' : House Catridge has a dominence over the port section of the city and through several of its vassals it also dominates the Market Square as well creating a situation where it controls the most influencial areas of the city. *'House Bass' : House Bass has historically been the most militarized of the three major houses leading to its reputation of being the most underhanded and violent of the Triumverate as well. *'House Munitz' : House Munitz is the largest and most powerful Spaniard noble house in the city of Dresdan and despite their influence in the city there seat of control is to the south. The Senate Historically the City of Dresdan has been ruled of by a Senate who make unilateral decisions on the large plans of the city. Historically there was one Senator who represented each of the 6 Precincts of the City, and these Senators were put in place by the noble family that controlled this district. It was made law in the founding of the Triumverate that of the Senate there would always be room made for 2 Senators to come from the three great houses (House Bass, House Catridge, House Munitz), and because of this each House specifically can only control as much as they can dimplomatically agree with the other houses about. Things changed with the expansion of the city as new districts were added creating a larger pool of senators and leading to a lesser dominence of the major three and more of a situation of ever evolving alliances. Congress Each of these Senators has a number of Congressmen underneath them, that administer to the daily needs of the Precinct. The number of Congressman under each Senator is dependant upon the number of people in the Precinct. For instance Ilsarrion Landing has 22 Congressman, while the Flavianas Fields only has 3. Demographics Ethnicity Though once part of Numeron, the blood of the Numenor no longer runs in Dresdan, and the only reminder of this old tie is the names of landmarks throughout the city. In the place of the old Atlantians the region has become dominated by the Vandals and this makes it the furthest north region dominated by the Vandals as opposed to the Teutons, and the Jutes to the north. Thus the vast majority of the population is either Vandal, Atlantian, or Jute, with also an increasing population of Spaniards in the town that followed House Munitz from Hispania during the fall of that region. Religion Dresdan is dominated religiously by two major religions in the form of the Dragonoph worshippers, and the Cult of Sigmar of which the Dragonoph followers have the numbers, but this has always been a close divide as Gilneas has always supported the Dragonoph followers while Lorraine, and The Empire have always supported the Cult of Sigmar. Dragonoph Factions *'Knights of Luti' : The Knights of Luti is a large militarized and extremely fanatical Jutish knightly order devoted to the will of their religious convictions in the form of the Alduin sect of Dragonoph. Sigmarite Factons *'Anvil of Sigmar' : The Anvil of Sigmar is a heavily militarized and fanatical Sigmarite Knightly order operating in Dresdan and founded by internal Dresdan citizens as opposed to the other Sigmarite orders founded outside of the city by either Lorraine benifactors, or The Empire's backing. Nobility of Dresdan Category:Dresdan Category:Independent City Category:City Category:City in Europe